


A Merry Bloody Christmas

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Steo, Steo Secret Santa 2015, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo gives Stiles a beautiful Christmas present which Stiles really enjoys unwrapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Bloody Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Technicandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technicandy/gifts).



> Written as part of Steo Secret Santa 2015, organised by the brilliant [steoaf](http://steoaf.tumblr.com).
> 
>  **Prompt:** Explicit Murder Husbands/Gore
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :D

Theo led Stiles by the hand over the lip of the warehouse door. 

He made sure that his boyfriend didn’t fall, letting him know when the obstacle was coming and still catching him when he tripped anyway. Theo laughed and Stiles smiled in return, keeping his eyes closed as instructed. The trust which Stiles had in him made Theo feel a little giddy if he was honest.

Stiles started to hear an odd sound as they crossed the expansive floor; but, true to his promise, he still didn’t open his eyes. He thought it might have been whimpering that he was hearing but he couldn’t say for sure. He was pretty sure Theo wouldn’t lead him into a trap – at least not one it wouldn’t be great fun fighting their way out of.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Theo said, leading Stiles to a stop in front of the sound.

Stiles cracked open one eye and took in the figure in front of him. It was a boy who didn’t look much older than them. He kind of looked a bit like Scott if you squinted but his hair was a few shades lighter and his eyes were glowing, blue. 

Looking at Theo, who merely nodded, Stiles walked forwards. The new boy was tied to a chair with rope, straining against his bonds but unable to get free. Stiles didn’t immediately realise why, surely those ropes weren’t strong enough to keep a werewolf down? When he got closer however, he saw that the boy had chafing marks around his wrists and there were tiny purple flowers interwoven throughout the ropes.

Theo pulled a holdall off his shoulder and it fell to the floor with a clanking sound. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

“Wow.” Stiles said, testing the bonds as he walked round the kid. The kid growled low in his throat and thrashed around, although he didn’t make any headway. “Wow. Is he for me?”

Theo nodded, a grin breaking forth on his face. “Do you like it?”

Stiles grinned and then seconds later punched the werewolf square in the face.

“You’re going to help, right?”

“If you want me to.”

“Always.”

Stiles could barely take his eyes off the boy, noticing the reddening of his skin which faded almost as soon as it appeared. He crossed the short space between the chair and Theo, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

“What did you bring?”

Theo went back to grinning again. “Everything.”

This was going to be so much fun.

~~~

Stiles spent an agonising amount of time laying everything from the bag out on the floor, glancing across at the boy who was paling more and more as the minutes went past. He started whimpering again when Stiles brought out canisters and Stiles shook them mockingly at him when he saw the recognition dawn as to what the ash was.

“Let’s get started shall we?” Stiles said conversationally.

“Look man, you don’t have to do this. I mean, what did I do? If you tell me, then I’ll stop, I won’t do it aga…”

Stiles punched the guy in the face again, first on one side and then on the other.

To his credit, the guy did actually recover quickly, the pain seeming to strengthen his resolve. “Seriously guys, whatever you want, I’ll…”

“Right now? We want you to shut up.” Theo said, joining Stiles. “There is absolutely nothing you could say that will change our minds. We’re going to torture you and then? Then we’re going to kill you.”

The guy barely supressed a shudder. “But, why?”

“Because we can.” Stiles replied, enjoying the look of fear in the restrained man’s eyes. He picked up a hand-drill from where Theo had placed it on the floor. “Ready?” Stiles said, turning to Theo.

“It’s your show.” His boyfriend replied.

Stiles started by drilling under the wolf’s fingernails, Theo immediately holding the guy’s hands down against the arm rests when he realised what Stiles was planning.

“Good call.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“You two are insane!” The kid cried, wishing he was at home.

“Now that wasn’t very nice.” Stiles said, taking great joy in inserting the small sticks under the guy’s fingernails before the holes closed up, knowing that the skin would heal around them, making the next part of his plan all the more painful.

When Stiles set the sticks on fire, it took only seconds before the kid was screaming. The sound was music to his ears and he smiled over at Theo, once again marvelling about how lucky he was to have him in his life.

It had taken Theo an inordinate amount of time to find non-ash Mountain Ash. There wasn’t a huge amount of demand for it as a tree or lumber, hunters tending to use it for its ability to keep werewolves in line in its powdered form. When he did, he’d had to pay a fortune for it but he didn’t care. His allowance was huge and even if it hadn’t been, Stiles was worth it.

The wood burnt, getting closer and closer to the kid’s hands, making the wood heat inside his fingernails and causing sweat to break out on his brow. When the burning Ash went underneath his fingernails, he started to wail. The Ash burnt inside the wounds (and Stiles couldn’t work out how that was possible, he was only glad it was), searing a permanent hole which was filled with a coating of ash, that couldn’t escape.

“He’s screaming already.” Stiles said, a slight disappointment colouring his voice.

“That’s not screaming.” Theo replied, a wicked grin on his face.

Stiles grinned in kind, looking back over their remaining supplies and coming up with the next part of the plan.

~~~

Stiles cut the boy over and over again, watching the wounds heal before his eyes and attacking the skin with fervour.

The kid was crying now, his body shaking with the stress of being in pain for so long, his enhanced healing being used against him.

“Please…” He begged.

Stiles brought the knife up to the kid’s neck, holding it there but not slicing the skin. He thought the kid might have lent into it slightly and he smiled. 

“Please what?” Stiles asked.

“Please…please stop.”

Stiles pouted. “But you’re my Christmas present.”

Theo laughed at this, coming up behind Stiles to rest his chin on his shoulder, hugging him as he did so.

Stiles turned in the embrace, stabbing the boy’s leg almost as an afterthought, leaving the knife poking up from his thigh.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Stiles whispered, stealing a kiss from Theo.

“Good Karma.” Theo said, lowering his mouth to Stiles’ again and kissing him languorously.

They stayed like that for a while, the whimpers of the boy behind them exciting them both, causing them to deepen their kiss.

Theo pulled away first. 

Stiles looked hurt for a split second before realising the reason Theo had done so was so that he could continue to unwrap his gift. He extricated himself from the warmth of Theo’s arms, feeling the loss almost immediately; still, Theo was right, there was more work to be done.

This time, when Stiles cut into the kid’s skin he let the blood stain his hands, enjoying the warm feel of the liquid and revelling in the way it caught the dim light. It glistened and it took his breath away. He brought a finger to his mouth and sucked hungrily, feeling the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. He grabbed Theo from where he was standing, seemingly transfixed by the scene unfolding before him. Pulling him in for another kiss, he could taste the sweetness of Theo’s tongue mixing with the taste of the blood of the werewolf and he got a funny jolt in his stomach. Pulling away slightly, he raised his hand towards Theo, letting him suck his fingers clean, causing Stiles to moan in pleasure.

They needed to finish this soon so he could properly thank Theo for his present.

The kiss had been long enough that the boy’s skin had healed again, so Stiles took a distinct amount of pleasure in reopening the wounds, this time pouring the fine Mountain Ash ash into the holes and watching his captive writhe as they healed up, leaving the ash in his system. It had the desired effect, the kid was no longer screaming, now just panting, tears streaming down his face.

“What does it feel like?” Stiles asked.

The kid just glared at him.

Stiles took great pleasure in scooping the kid’s right eye out, filling up the socket with ash and popping it back in. The kid whimpered when he saw his eye hanging down his face, clearly concerned that Stiles was going to take it from him.

“Nice touch.” Theo said admirably, enjoying Stiles’ enjoyment.

“Thanks.” Stiles tilted his head to the side, appraising the boy before him. “Ready for the finale?”

Theo nodded, watching Stiles pick up another, much smaller vial. 

Stiles poured the viscous fluid onto the blade, watching as it slid down the knife glinting in the light. He knew how expensive this stuff was and he was humbled by the thought that Theo had put into his present. This must have taken ages to set up.

“Now ordinarily I’d drag this out.” Stiles said. “But I have other things I need to do this evening.” He winked at Theo and was thrilled to see that Theo had difficulty swallowing, clearly very much looking forward to the 'other things'.

Stiles really hadn’t needed that much of the vial but he enjoyed the terrified look the kid gave him so it was absolutely worth it. He lowered the knife to the back of the hand of his present, enjoying the way the kid’s eyes followed the blade downwards.

The boy was still shaking, still sweating and still crying but he seemed to have lost all impetus to speak. Stiles was a little disappointed in that, he really liked the sarcastic ones; but beggars couldn’t be choosers. It wasn’t as if Theo could have known the temperament of the guy when he kidnapped him.

When the blade reached the back of the boy’s right hand, he tensed, waiting for the next bought of pain. Nothing happened, the sadist in front of him just hovered the knife there, drawing out the agony.

Stiles dragged the thin knife across the kid’s hand, causing a very shallow cut which closed almost immediately. As soon as he’d done so, he dropped the knife to the floor rather carelessly and, snagging Theo’s hand, retreated to a few feet away and sat on the floor, pulling his boyfriend down with him.

The boy looked confused for about a minute, then he started to convulse, straining against the bonds Stiles knew wouldn’t break.

Theo and Stiles sat like that for ages, hip to hip, knee to knee, their whole bodies aligned with each other, leaning back on their hands and occasionally dragging their eyes away from the boy in order to kiss.

When black spidery lines started to emanate from the wound, the boy stopped struggling and just watched the slow steady creep of them up his arm, knowing what it meant and not knowing whether he welcomed it or not.

Stiles could see the moment the kid realised what was happening. He pulled away from Theo in order to watch the last half an hour of his life, watched as the fear made way to terror and eventually to acceptance, all the while his body rebelling against him.

Theo watched Stiles watching the boy, it was so beautiful. He didn’t need to know what was happening with the kid, that he’d seen before; but he never tired of watching Stiles work. He had a childlike glee to him and it made Theo fall in love with him all over again. 

Stiles was grinning, leaning forward slightly and trying to capture every moment in his memory. This was so special. There was something so intimate about being with someone as they died, like you were party to a secret. Death was supposed to be a personal thing but encroaching on that filled Stiles with an inordinate amount of joy. Even this kid’s death wouldn’t be on his terms.

When the final breathe left the boy, Stiles sighed.

“Best. Present. _Ever_.” Stiles said, pulling Theo fully down onto the floor and straddling him. He lent down to kiss him, grinding his crotch into his partner’s at the same time. Theo gasped and Stiles used that as an excuse to deepen the kiss. There was a lot of thanking he needed to do and he had all night to do it in. 

He’d give Theo his present tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the darkest thing I've ever written!
> 
> Special thanks to [my best friend ](http://nessex1985.tumblr.com) who came up with the idea of burning Mountain Ash splints.


End file.
